All The Fun Of The Fair
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Dragonridingattorney43's idea. Ema is going to the country fair with her two rabbits, a place she has been going since she was a child. A champion horse rider is there, she finds out it's Apollo. He has to win a race for her, to protect her...


Ok…this is Dragonridingattorney43's idea. The next one I picked at random…

Please enjoy!

Ema looked between her two giant lop-eared bunnies. The first, a male was huge, he was the biggest of the pair, steel grey in colour and he had a faint patch of white on his head. He was the heaviest too, weighing in at fourteen pounds. The second, a white and brown female was smaller, weighing ten pounds.

The fair was starting this weekend. Lana, Ema's sister had urged her to enter the enlarged bunnies into the country fair. She knew Ema could win first prize with Hydro (short for hydrogen), her male bunny and Lumi (short for Luminol) her female bunny. All Ema had to do to win, was to dress up those bunnies, make them look pretty and get the first prize ribbon.

Lana and Ema had been attending the local fair for many years now, ever since Ema was about eight years old. Her parents had died when she was five, her aunt, who cared for her died a year later. That left her with Lana. Lana only knew one thing about her sister back then, she loved animals, adored them even more than science or snackoos at one stage (who would have thought that was possible!?). So, Lana took her sister to the fair. There Ema would see the horses as they were paraded by proud owners, cows and other cattle the same. She would see dog shows and contests for animals of all shapes and sizes. Then she and her big sister would listen to music before watching the horse races.

They had been going for years now; the only years they hadn't attended were of course, when Ema was studying in Europe. Ema had been attending again for four years now so she was pretty clued up on the happenings of the fair.

"I wonder who this racing champ is!" Ema turned to Lana as they drove towards the fair.  
"I know. From what I've heard he's very young too." Lana chuckled. "Good luck today. Do you want any help?"  
"Please." Ema said nervously.

-x-x-

"Apollo you lazy sod! Get up!" He felt something whack his ankle, he chose to ignore it though, rolling onto his side to continue sleeping. "Apollo!" There was a long silence. "Fine. We'll do it the hard way… Becky, go fetch the bucket of water." If there was one thing that was guaranteed to wake Apollo Justice up on his day off it was to chuck water over him, he woke with a scream. He looked around, his chocolate Labrador puppy, Oreo was drenched, as was he.

Looking over him was Becky, his twelve year old foster sister and one of Trucy's friends. Then his foster father, Keith looked over too.

"C'mon you lazy slacker time to get that butt up." Apollo yawned as he sat up.

His foster family, Keith and his wife Cheryl and foster sisters Becky and Leanne lived in the rural area surrounding the city, working a very successful ranch. Apollo had been staying there in order to go to the fair with them and ride their horses. Beside him lay his soaking wet puppy Oreo – his mother – Brandy looked up from her position on the dog bed before throwing her head back down. On the opposite couch lay Trucy who had stayed there as well, so she could help Becky with Brandy's presentation.

Apollo quickly rolled off the end of the couch, showered, dried Oreo and had a hearty breakfast of bacon and eggs sunny side up (the way he liked) before heading out into the fields to find his baby, or rather companion. Oreo followed him as he waved hello to the three stable hands making their way over, two were girls, the one in the middle a small porker of a boy or rather man – each of them were Apollo's friends, although there was a fourth stable hand which Apollo didn't take too kindly to.

He climbed over the fence and into the horse field, Oreo jumping through a gap in the fence. He scooped the small puppy into his arms, at eight weeks of age he was mischievous and loved nothing more than spooking the horses. There were easily fifty horses in the field, varying in age, size and breed. There were the big, muscle bound shire horses they had bought from England right down to tiny Shetland ponies.

"Cyclone!" The big dapple grey horse galloped straight towards Apollo, stopping dead before him. The horse was only a few inches smaller than him.

Cyclone, his four year old prize winning stallion was the one animal (aside from Oreo) that he owned and cared for alone, he didn't like the stable hands touching the horse or anything. Occasionally, if work allowed him to do so, he travelled with his family to competitions all around the U.S., together; he and Cyclone had become champions. That was why he was getting quite a hype from the people running and owning the fair.

Along with entering the race with Cyclone, he was also helping Trucy and Becky with Brandy and Oreo's presentation – although they had no idea Apollo was going to help or that Oreo was going to be involved in the presentation.

-x-x-

Cyclone was getting agitated in the horse box that Apollo and one of the female stable hands – the younger one, Stephanie were tugging on the back of the van. As a young child he was taken in by the family of ranchers, he was in tune with nature because of that, although there was one animal that fascinated him above all others, the horse. That led him to training to be a skilled jockey. That was what upset him when he was told he was too heavy and too tall to be a jockey.

They pulled up at the fair, he let Stephanie get out first, she warned him beforehand of the media and crowd, hoping this was the mysterious 'champion' horse rider that was rumoured to arrive. Of course, they'd hit their jackpot – Apollo was in the van.

-x-x-

"Oh my god! That's Cyclone!" A girl beside the two Skyes screeched.

"Cyclone…?"

"Ema, Cyclone is the name of this champion guy's horse."  
"Really! Quick let's meet him!" The girls each held one of the bunnies, Lana the heavier one, Ema the lighter one. They couldn't get close enough to see Cyclone the horse, let alone his rider. They gave up hope and returned to the tent where they were before, sighing in defeat.

Apollo took the cowboy hat from the dashboard and placed it on his head. He looked down at his clothes, a plain pair of jeans which were a pale blue colour and a red t-shirt – clothes that wouldn't affect his riding skills with Cyclone. Oreo leapt out from the van as soon as Apollo opened the door and the flashing from the cameras spooked the puppy.

He answered a few questions before running after his scared puppy.

"I'm sorry. No more questions. Later ok?" Apollo ran through the crowds, following Oreo into a tent. He managed to snatch the puppy into his arms before he darted under a table.

"Bad Oreo." Apollo scolded. He caught a glimpse of a girl who looked familiar but ignored it and moved back to his horse carrier to get Cyclone off.

With Cyclone offloaded, he decided, after leaving Oreo in the care of Trucy and Becky (who had travelled with Stephanie and him) that he would get a little early practice, a few simple laps with Cyclone before turning him into the stable area. Soon a second carrier pulled up, tugging a large metal paddock with a large shire horse and a Shetland pony in. That was Keith and the other three stable hands – the remaining girl, the porky boy and the thin man with dark hair that was admittedly hot. Apollo noticed there was also a third horse, a stud horse rather than a racer, called Inferno.

"What's Inferno here for?"  
"None of your business." The thin man spat.

"Simon! Help move these horses will you!?" Keith called.

Apollo moved back towards the tent where he had found Oreo, to where the reporters were to finish answering their questions.

"Ok, guys. Photos with the horse will have to wait until later." Apollo commented.

"How long have you had Cyclone?"

"Four years."

"How many races do you think you've won throughout the states?"

"Um…I'm not sure. Somewhere around twenty?"  
"Mr Justice! Mr Justice!" People called.

"Justice?" Ema pushed her way into the crowd. "Move it or lose it folks!" She pushed and elbowed people out of the way. "Oh my god! Apollo!?"

"Alright folks. No more questions for today." With that they dispersed. "Ema. Is that you?"  
"Oh gosh! Apollo!" She ran forward, stopping just in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same thing." Apollo smiled.

"I always come here!"  
"I'm here with my foster family." Apollo pulled the hat from off his head. "Oh. Lana too. How are you Prosecutor Skye?"  
"Lana is fine. I'm good thank you Apollo." She was as polite and formal as always. A loud bark echoed in the air and Oreo ran to his master's side.

"Aww! What a cute little puppy!" Ema cooed.

"Is he yours Apollo?" Apollo took him up into his arms.

"Yep. This is Oreo." The small puppy wagged its tail excitedly in his hands.  
"What are you doing here!?"  
"I'm helping my foster sister and Trucy to do a presentation and I'm in the races with my horse Cyclone. How about you?"  
"That's you!? Um…I'm here with my bunnies." Ema signalled to the table where her two bunnies were sat.  
"Whoa! Those are some awesome rabbits!" Apollo patted one of the pair. "You entering them?"

"Yeah."

"Excuse me, I need a drink." Lana excused herself and disappeared.

"You sure didn't seem too happy when I asked if you were entering them."

"I-I'm just a little nervous." She replied. "I've never entered a competition like this before."  
"I know, I know. I believe you can do it. I've just got to make you believe it too."  
"How are you going to do that?"  
"With my help Ema, we're gonna make your bunnies into the best bunnies here." Apollo declared.

"Really!? You'll help?"  
"Sure will! I have to go help my foster sister out first though. You can come too if you want."  
"Sure um…can you grab a bunny to take with you?" Apollo took the heavier of the two.

-x-x-

"Wow! Those bunnies are huge!" Becky's eyes widened.

"Like them?" Ema asked.

"You bet!" The little girl hollered. "Oh by the way, my name's Becky." She was busy putting a leash around Oreo's neck. Apollo helped her set up before taking Ema back to the tent where she was setting up.

"Ok first of all. Smile." Ema tried to break a smile. "You look pretty when you smile by the way."  
"Um…thank you." Ema blushed.  
"You have to look confident, like you are positive you've done your very best to make those bunnies look awesome. Judges hate it when you look like you could have done better." Apollo watched as she straightened up, smiled wider and brushed herself down. "Perfect. Right, let's get the rabbits sorted."

"Can we get a drink first? I'm super thirsty."

"Sure. Come on."

-x-x-

"Hey. What you doing talking to that brunette bastard hm?" The tall man stood in front of Ema, at first she was intimidated by his size.

"That 'brunette bastard' as you've called him is my friend!" Ema bit, temporarily turning around to glance at Apollo in the queue. "Do you mind leaving me?" Ema tried to walk away, only the man caught up quick and trapped her against the wall, placing his hands on either side of her. Now she was scared.

"No. I'm not leaving." He smiled, his voice was husky.

"What the hell are you doing!? If you don't leave I'll scream! Apo-" He covered her mouth.

"You'll do nothing of the sort." He moved his hand. "Got it." She nodded weakly.

"Who are you?" She tried to make space, only he had grabbed her wrist tight.

"The name's Simon. That fucking bastard's family, they own the ranch I work on."

"You're a…stable hand?" Ema shook herself back to reality. "So! Why do you hate Apollo?"  
"That fucker has the horse _I _want. I believe he calls it…" He waited for a moment. "…Cyclone?"  
"So what he's got a good horse. Fuck off!"

"Ema, Ema?" Apollo looked round, noticing her and the taller man. "Ema!"  
"Get him off me!" She screamed.

"Simon! Get the fuck off of her!" Apollo screeched, the other man moved his arm and Ema ran straight to Apollo.  
"Excuse us for a moment." He grabbed Apollo's wrist and tugged him away. "Listen you. I like that babe."  
"So."  
"I want to challenge you, horse racing, you on Cyclone me on Inferno. Whoever wins gets to take the girl on a date. Oh and if I win…well…I take Cyclone."  
"Get fucked!" Apollo snapped. "Cyclone is mine!"

"Tsk, tsk…whatever. Still the date?"  
"No! Ema's my friend. I can't do that to her."  
"Or her bunnies get snatched." He suggested.

"Grr, I know you too. You have someone who will take those bunnies. Ok…deal. Just the date though!" He forced himself to say.

"Just the date."

-x-x-

Ema was upset with Apollo, until he explained that her bunny rabbits would be taken if he didn't. When Lana came up, the steel grey bunny Hydro in her hands and a worried look on her face they both panicked.

"What's the matter!?"  
"Your rabbits, some idiot vandalized the presentation, Lumi's gone, someone kicked her pen thing over."  
"Oh no! I'll kill him when I see him!"  
"Apollo. Help us look!"

Apollo was the one to find the rabbit, happily munching the greens of a plant on the other side of the fair. Then he got the news he didn't want. Someone had attacked a guard at the stables, and had spooked Cyclone, scaring him away. The only words to escape Apollo's lips were a long stream of curses and swearing.

"Stephanie!" Apollo screeched.

"Apollo! Someone's drugged Brandy!" She cried.  
"Someone's took Cyclone!" He whined, looking at his watch. "Shit, I've got twenty minutes."  
"Right. Me and Keith will go with you and the others will have to help Brandy."  
"We'll look out here." Ema offered.

"Thanks!"

-x-x-

"So Brandy won?"  
"Yeah then some fucker drugged her! Oreo's ok though."  
"Shit. Ten minutes."

Apollo managed to find and calm Cyclone in a nearby field.  
"The race has started. I'm too late…Ema…"

"Ema?" Apollo climbed atop Cyclone. "Apollo? Who's Ema?"  
"My friend. Simon. He wants her, I can't hurt her like that." Apollo whistled and Cyclone charged off.

-x-x-

"Oh my god no…" Ema cried. "Apollo still hasn't found him." The race had started, the stud horse, Inferno was quick. It was easily overtaking the competition.

"Yeehaw! Don't forget about us!" Cyclone and Apollo emerged beside the track. Cyclone's name was well suggested, he was super fast. The beast leapt over the boundary.

"Apollo!" Ema cheered.  
"Come on kid!" Lana cheered.

Inferno and Cyclone remained neck and neck with each other, up until the last millisecond before the finish. In a sudden burst of energy, the dapple grey horse bolted out over the line. A photo finish showing that Cyclone and Apollo were clearly the better team.

Cyclone and him paused to catch their breaths. For Apollo, wrangling and calming a large wild stallion like his was like trying to catch a fish with a toothpick – exhausting and near on impossible. For Cyclone, the ordeal of being scared the way he was and pushed to the brink by his rider was exhausting.

He dismounted, leading his horse away after several pictures.  
"That was amazing!" Ema and Lana screamed.  
"Thank you so much for winning Apollo."  
"Now all we need is for you to win and we can say this was a great day!"

"We re-did the presentation!" Lana cheered.

-x-x-

She nailed her presentation, her confident appearance and gorgeous bunny rabbits won over the judges. She ran to Apollo, wrapping her arms around him.

"All the fun of the fair huh?" Apollo chuckled. Wrapping his arms around the girl.

"All the fun of the fair." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

Ok guys, I have one more one-shot. That's an Apollo Justice and Trauma center crossover. Keep an eye out!


End file.
